


I can see you

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Hint of Alpha Peter, Human Stiles Stilinski, Jock Peter, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Steter Week, Werewolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Set in High School, Stiles has had a long time crush on popular born werewolf, Peter. Stiles is from pining from afar. It isn't like he has a chance with the wolf.Then one day, Scott drags Stiles to Lacrosse tryouts.----Steter Week:Day 7: Pining and/or Werewolves are Known





	I can see you

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to settle on one idea for today. There are so many options and stories that can happen with these themes. 
> 
> But, I thought I'd challenge myself and write in a high school setting and in presence tense. 
> 
> As always, un'beta'd and mistakes are my own.

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was a nice day to have lunch outside. A chance to step out of the stuffy high school.

Stiles rested his chin on his hands as he watched his crush on the other side of the quad. The born werewolf’s cheekbones are chiselled like a Greek god’s. The jock’s piercing blue eyes reminds him of the clear waters of the Caribbean. He wonders if dark-haired boys skin is as soft as it is within his dreams. 

“Stiles,” Scott smacks him in the arm, “Dude, tone down the pheromones. I could've lived my whole life not knowing what your arousal smells like. Now it’s like permanently stuck in my nose whenever you think or look at Peter. I swear you should just talk to him. It might end up better than expect.” 

The senior breaks his gaze from across the quad the moment the wolf locks eyes with him. 

Scott had a severe asthma attack while Stiles and him were trespassing on the Hale’s land a few years prior. Stiles felt so guilty, dragging his friend with him, hoping to catch a glimpse of his crush. The end of the that day left Scott bitten and turned. 

“Yeah, no. I’d rather keep my insides where they belong. Plus, I’d like to avoid that humiliation.” He takes a deep breath and refuses to sneak another glance.

The werewolf is voted most popular every year. Stiles ponders if it is because of his confidence, good looks, athleticism or being a werewolf. Despite being flaunted over by boys and girls, Stiles had never heard of Peter dating anyone. 

“It’s not like we’ll ever be in the same circle. I’m just a clumsy, fragile human with nothing going on for himself. He doesn’t even need my brains, since he’s smart along with being number one jock of Beacon Hills High.” 

Stiles jabbed his straw into his juice box. He wishes he could get over this long-term crush on the wolf. 

##

Stiles is not pleased. When Scott mentioned he was trying out for Lacrosse, he was on board with it. If his best friend makes the team, it means he’d have an excuse to come to every practice along with every game to watch his crush get all hot and sweaty.

“No, Scott. Why would you do this to me. I thought we were bros,” Stiles whines as he is dragged out onto the field. “I don’t remember stating I’d try out too. I’m just a fragile human.”

There were a dozen or so others scattered over the field waiting for the coach to come.

“Oh come on, I need your support. Plus, I thought it would give you a chance to get closer to Peter. Maybe finally talk to him.” Scott lets go of Stiles wrist.

“I’m perfectly fine over there on the benches,” the shaggy brown-haired boy looks longingly to the hard metal seats. They are probably scolding hot under the bright rays of sunlight. It was a scorching hot afternoon.

“Well, if nothing else at least you might---” Stiles misses the last few words of Scott’s sentence as he is shoved roughly to the ground, scraping his hands. A familiar laugh bellows behind him.

“Look who’s trying out.” Jackson laughs with old his friends.

“Hey Jackass, seeing being a werewolf hasn’t made your asshole personality any better.” Stiles gets up and squared his shoulders as he stands off with the other boy. 

Stiles had been thankful when Jackson and his family moved to London at the beginning of his high school life. The other boy never quite gotten over Stiles crush on his girlfriend in middle school and zeroed in on him often. Despite, that relationship ending Jackson will always be a bully. The other boy moved back a few weeks prior, and Stiles had made it his life goal to avoid him.

“Listen here Jackson. I will not allow this type of behavior on my team or out on this field. I don’t care how good you brag you are, if you don’t shape up I won’t allow you on join.” Peter, the captain of the Lacrosse team growls as he steps in between them. “There are no rules that humans can’t try out for sports. Allison might be human but she’s the best archer we have.” 

Scott preens at the mention of his girlfriend. “You okay,” he asks as Peter is lecturing new werewolf.

“Yeah, not like it’s the first time,” Stiles knees hurt from the fall. 

Jackson is the bane of his existence.

“What do you mean Stiles,” Peter spins around to Stiles. 

Other classmates are starting to gravitate towards the standoff. 

Stiles heart rate speeds up and he breathes become shorter. 

“You know my name,” he sputters out instead.

Stiles never in a million years thought he’d talk to Peter let alone the wolf knowing his name.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I know your name.” Peter’s eyes scrunch up in confusion. “Now answer my question.”

Stiles looks to Scott with disbelief and his best friends simply shrugs at him. 

“Jackass and his friends teased and bullied me in middle school just because I had a slight crush on his then girlfriend, Lydia. Really, I was just fascinated by her genius mind more than anything,” Stiles rambles. Peter had attended a private school up until high school when he insisted on going to the local high school. 

“I won’t be holding back on you today.” Peter’s growls at the other boy. 

Everyone knows that getting on Peter’s bad side isn’t a good thing but apparently Jackson hadn’t gotten the memo.

“Really, because of him.” A look of disgust crosses Jackson’s face. “Why him. He’s a nobody. Useless waste of spa---”

Peter clamped his hand around the blond’s neck lifting the other werewolf off the ground. Peter’s eyes are glowing red as his claws poke out. The crowd back off, not wanting to accidentally get in the way of the born wolf’s wrath.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. He is loyal, smart and good-looking.” Peter voice is like steel.

The world spins around Stiles. Did he just hear correctly? Peter Hale, hottest guy in the universe, son of one of the most prominent packs in the Northern Hemisphere, thinks he, spastic, clumsy Stiles is good looking. 

“Stiles breath, count with me.” Scott’s firm hand lands on his back and begins to count with him. “1, deep breath in… 2, let it out..3...4…” 

Stiles can’t recall falling onto his knees. He closes his eyes and counts with Scott until he gets himself back under control.

“Are you okay,” Peter is crouched down in front of him, “I’m sorry if I upset you somehow.” 

Stiles see Jackson as he runs off the field with a limp. He must have missed something.

“You,” he squeaks out, “think I’m good-looking. You’ve never even talked to me before.”

The corner of Peter’s lip curls up into a half smile. “And you haven’t spoken to me either. You can’t think I didn’t know you found me attractive.”

Stiles falls back onto his butt and stares up the wolf. He knows they can smell his embarrassment of being found out.

“What…” Stiles mouth hangs open. “I thought I was invisible to you.” 

“Of course I can see you. Don’t get me wrong, but I sometimes forget you’re human… but I have liked you too. It’s just every time I looked towards you, you look away. I wasn’t sure if you were in the closet or not and I didn’t want to push you. I was hoping this year I’d talk myself into approaching you and at least becoming your friend.”

Peter blushes and breaks eye contact. 

“What, you like me. Scott,” he smacks his best friend on the arm, “why didn’t you tell me.”

“I did tell you to talk to him.” Scott shrugs. “I was pretty sure he liked you too, but I’m still getting used to decoding scents and their meanings. It’s so much to learn being a werewolf.”

Stiles face palms himself. “Oh my god. You mean I could have…” he waves his hands up and down Peter’s body, “a long time ago.”

Peter throws his head back and laughs, “Yes. Why do you think I haven’t dated anyone despite being so popular. You’re the only one I want.”

The tip of Peter’s ears redden as he confess and shifts his eyes back and forth. 

Stiles lunges and pushes Peter onto the ground. “Yes, I want it. I want it all.” 

Peter’s teeth shine as he smiles and leans up to kiss Stiles. “How about after tryouts we go out on our first date.”

Stiles sits up, straddling the jock’s waist and fist pumps the air. “Scott,” he turns to see his best friend pointedly breathing with his mouth, “did you hear that. What are we all waiting for? Let’s get on with the tryouts, I’ve got a date after this with a smoking hot wolf.” 

##

“Here you go Stiles” the waitress hands over Stiles’ cheesy curly fries along with his refill on his milkshake. “And a juicy burger with fries for your friend…” he lifts an eyebrow at the regular.

Stiles loved the savory and sweet smells that lingered in the diner. 

“Peter, he’s my date,” Stiles bounced in his booth with excitement. 

“Thanks, Sue-Anne,” Peter reads her name tag. She smiles at them and walks off to another table that just sits down.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been here before. This diner is the best in town.”

Stiles decided not to accept the position on the team. He was pleased he was offered a spot and Jackson wasn’t even a contender. The bully didn’t stand a chance with Peter gunning for him. He would rather be cheering from the sidelines for Peter, Scott and the rest of the team. 

“Hmm, well I guess I’ll have to become a regular here too.” Peter grins as he takes a bite of the juicy burger Stiles had recommended. “Wow, this is delicious.” he wipes his chin off. 

Soon after the tryouts had ended, Peter whisked Stiles to town for dinner in his slick Mercedes Benz. 

They eat their meal as they talk about everything from favorite authors, to documentaries. Finally, they brought up college and found out they both decided to stay local and be close to family.

It is a fantastic first date and many more to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing a game show setting instead. I even had one started and I'll probably finish up later.


End file.
